


And they were quarantine-mates...

by Alecto



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Covid-19 Related, Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Isolation, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: The order came down while they slept. Now Kaiba was stranded at Joey's place for the foreseeable future.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 27
Kudos: 134
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	And they were quarantine-mates...

**Author's Note:**

> Look, you're here for fun time and probably distractions from the real world and all its turmoil. If you think even reading about Covid-19 implied in the background of a fic will be detrimental to your mental health, I urge you to take care of yourself and bail now. You can always come back much later or never. Both are okay. Stay safe.
> 
> This is Covid-19 related as it was directly inspired by a slack convo with a coworker when SF's initial shelter-in-place order went into effect, where a friend of theirs got stuck at their regular hookup's place and they then embarked on the "define our relationship" talk. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer here that depiction does not equal endorsement. These two did not make the best choice(s) which ended up with them as they are, but they're at least adhering to guidelines afterward.

Joey flopped over, starfishing across his mattress but intent on enjoying a lazy morning. For once, he didn't have to work today. (And he was going to very much **not** think about how they were swatting flies during his last three shifts at the deli). But his hand met warm, naked flesh.

"What da hell?" he muttered and sat up, blinking blearily.

His bed partner from last night was still here, naked and seated hunched over the edge of the bed with his white-knuckled hands wrapped around his smartphone. He should have been long gone by now. At least, he usually was. But Joey supposed even a workaholic was forced to slow down when business around the world ground to a halt over a pandemic.

"What are you still doing here?"

Kaiba turned his steely blue gaze on him, face tight with anger. He grabbed one of Joey's pillows and threw it at his face. "Read the news, mutt," he snarled.

Joey fell back with a soft oomph. And when he removed the pillow from his face, he caught the tail-end glimpse of Kaiba hiking his slacks to his hips and marching out into the living room sans shirt. Kaiba even made sure to slam the bedroom door on the way out.

Joey rolled his eyes. Jeez, what the hell was up Kaiba's butt this morning? He wasn't the one who took it up the ass last night. 

With a sigh, Joey searched for his phone, grateful to find it on the nightstand, which meant he didn't have to leave the room and deal with Kaiba's grumpy ass for another few minutes.

The gang's group chat had exploded overnight. There were so many replies back and forth that the little number indicator over the chat icon had maxed out at 99. Joey thumbed his way back to where he last stopped reading and replying after meeting up with Kaiba. Joey didn't have to go searching for the news when Bakura dropped a handy link right into their group chat.

As he skimmed the article and parsed the word shelter-in-place, though, Joey's blood ran cold.

-x-x-x-

Joey traipsed across his tiny living room butt naked, earning a death glare from Kaiba. Whatever. He wasn't changing his habits just because Kaiba was still hanging around. (Oh boy, it would not be a short while either...) Kaiba then turned his back to him, never pausing his phone conversation. Based on his urgent tone, Joey guessed it was probably Mokuba.

He took his time in the shower, reveling in the hot water and the way it soothed his aching back. Not his problem if Kaiba was stuck with only cold water because he wanted to be a jerk. 

By the time he'd emerged from the bathroom, Kaiba had put on a shirt (which was kind of a shame in Joey's opinion) and helped himself to Joey's coffee stash. He was seated on Joey's second-hand couch, drumming his long fingers on the arm with an ever-present scowl on his brow. 

Joey cinched the towel around his waist and crossed the room back into his bedroom. "Was sure ya'd made a break for it."

Inside his room, he dropped the towel and dug into his basket of clean laundry, which he'd never gotten around to folding. T-shirt and boxers, perfect. He wasn't going to bother with pants if he was stuck inside all day.

"This is all your fault," hissed Kaiba from the doorway.

Joey looked over his shoulder as he stepped into his underwear, noting the brief second that Kaiba's gaze flickered down to his naked bum. He wiggled it, knowing that the action would make Kaiba mad, aroused, or maybe some combination of the two. God, he needed to stop poking the bear, but he couldn't resist.

"Look, moneybags, it takes two to tango. You were all on board when I was sucking your dick," Joey fired back and pulled on his shirt. He turned to face Kaiba, who was still blocking the bedroom door, and sighed, "It's not like I planned this. Did you already talk to Mokuba? Is the kid okay?"

Kaiba deflated fractionally. Most people probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference, but Joey had known him for too long not to notice. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs up before they flopped back limply over his eyes. "He's fine. There's a maid at the mansion, so he won't be alone."

"He's fine, Kaiba. He's sixteen, not six. Your biggest worry is making sure he eats something other than junk food."

His phone chimed again. Joey clambered across his bed to retrieve it. More chat notifications popped up on his lock screen. Without looking up at Kaiba, he unlocked it and dove back into the group chat. Tristan was sharing pics of his dog and nephew. Yugi was being consoled over his worries for Gramps, who was the most at-risk with his age and previous heart attack. Tea sent an Instagram-ready pic of her morning yoga routine. They may all be on lockdown, but at least they weren't alone.

Joey certainly wasn't. For better or worse, he was stuck with Kaiba for the foreseeable future.

> **Mokuba**  
>  JOEY!!!! What's my brother doing at your place?!

Shit, he forgot Mokuba was also in the group chat. All at once, multiple people started typing.

> **Tristan**  
>  really?!
> 
> **Yugi**  
>  Wow, I don't know what to say to that
> 
> **Tea**  
>  No, Joey, you didn't!
> 
> **Duke**  
>  I think we all know what's going on 👀🍆
> 
> **Mokuba**  
>  snlasndlska MY EYES!

If only the speculation stopped there... But it seemed not even Mokuba's presence in the group chat could shut his friends up. 

His head shot up to gape at Kaiba. "Did you tell Mokuba where you were?"

Kaiba shifted against the doorjamb, suddenly uncomfortable. "I didn't want to, but he wouldn't stop badgering me. He wanted to know if I was in a safe place. Why do you ask?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Joey walked over to the other man and held up his phone to show him the messages. "Well, cuz your brother kinda just told _everyone_ too."

With a thunderous expression, Kaiba shoved off from the doorway and vanished into the bathroom with another forceful door slam that could shake the walls. 

-x-x-x-

Kaiba insisted on giving him the silent treatment for the rest of the morning. Which didn't seem fair considering it wasn't Joey that blabbed! Typical. Mokuba made his life hell, and Joey still got blamed for it.

To fend off the soul-sucking silence, Joey turned on the TV and left the current season of RuPaul's Drag Race running in the background. Kaiba did shoot a disgruntled expression when he did that. But tough titties, Joey's apartment so his rules especially because he had to spend all of breakfast and then some fending off the gang's rabid interrogation. 

Lockdown or not, his friends demanded to know the “juicy” details. Were they dating? How long? How did they get together?

Joey himself couldn’t answer most of them even if he wanted to.

With everything that was happening, hooking up with someone was probably not his brightest idea. But to his credit, it wasn't like Kaiba was some stranger, and if anyone would take precautions, it would be Seto Kaiba.

To be fair, though, he hadn't specifically called Kaiba for sex. What he had needed from Kaiba was a ride to the grocery store. Tea and Yugi had been harping on him non-stop to stock up on essentials before it was too late. Joey lived alone, which made it really easy to put stuff like that off when you worked two part-time jobs. 

Kaiba had a car (or three), and probably a sudden abundance of free time as KaibaCorp was among the first wave of companies in their area to order their employees to work from home. Besides, Kaiba never had a problem ignoring him or refusing his requests before. And why not have sex after bringing the groceries up? Joey figured it would be the last time they'd see each other in a while with all the shit that was going down.

He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he would miss the surly bastard if they had to go a month or more without seeing each other.

And at the time, Joey had foolishly taken last night as a good sign that, maybe, just maybe, that "thing" they should probably talk about might work out. They had been hooking up for a while now. The first time had been after a Duel Monsters tournament, and they both swore it was a mistake never to be repeated. Well, it turns out neither of them was very good at sticking to that. It had been almost a year since then. 

People dated and broke up in less time. Hell, Joey had even deleted the dating apps from his phone several months ago. He was sure Kaiba wasn't dating either because the tabloids and TMZ would be all over that shit if he were.

It seemed maybe the two of them were ready to have "the talk" at long last.

Well, it turned out the universe was out to get Joey Wheeler.

Kaiba had monopolized his entire couch, typing and reading on his phone while occasionally looking up to glare at either the television or Joey. Joey wondered if he was getting the third degree from his brother like Joey was getting from his friends.

With a deep breath, he crossed the room and perched on the sofa arm. "C'mon, Kaiba, I'm sorry. Is that what you wanna hear? That I'm sorry? Cuz this is gonna get real old, real fast if you keep acting like this. Who knows how long you'll be stuck here? We might as well try to get along."

"That's what got me into this mess in the first place," snapped Kaiba without looking at him.

Joey threw up his hands. "You act as if I forced you. Newsflash, you're Seto Kaiba, and you're always tellin' me how nobody can make you do jackshit!"

For once, Kaiba had no witty comeback.

He folded his arms across his chest and slouched against the back of the sofa and the wall behind it. He stared at the nape of Kaiba's neck, where the end of his hair had curled from the dampness of his shower. It was... kind of cute, actually.

"I'm glad you're here," Joey admitted quietly.

Kaiba finally looked up at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Everyone's got somebody. Yugi has Gramps. Tristan lives with his sister, brother-in-law, and their baby and dog. Tea and Bakura both have roommates," Joey explained as he started to pick at the loose fibers in his couch cushions. "Even you got Mokuba."

Kaiba's jaw twitched. 

Joey continued, "It's scary right now. Nobody knows what's going to happen. I'm sorry you can't be with the kid right now, but at least neither of you guys are alone."

"I suppose there are worse people to be stuck with at a time like this," Kaiba muttered, not entirely unkind.

Joey allowed himself the luxury of a small smile.

After lunch, he retreated to his bedroom for a video call with Serenity. New York was under a similarly dire state of emergency. They talked for almost an hour. Even their mom made a brief appearance to stiffly wish Joey well. Serenity had already been homebound for about a week after her college moved all classes online over their spring break. 

They made plans to talk tomorrow as well. Not like there was much to do other than connect (even if digitally) with each other until the worst of this blew over.

Speaking of connecting...

Joey stuck his head out into the living room. He was sure he'd heard Kaiba talking to somebody a while ago. 

It was quiet now. The TV was off. And a soft noise, almost like snoring, permeated his small apartment.

Kaiba had nodded off on the couch, his phone still loosely grasped in his long fingers. Joey grabbed a sheet off his bed and draped it over the sleeping man. He'd let Kaiba sleep because God knows he didn't rest enough, seemingly surviving on a cocktail of caffeine and stress-induced adrenaline.

Joey stayed in his room, whittling the afternoon away on Duel Links and trying to rank up his PVP level from “Legend” to “King of Games” until his stomach alerted him to the late hour and his need for dinner. As he puttered around his kitchenette, Kaiba woke up. He was adorably groggy when he came to and looked confused as to where he was. He didn't even scowl, only sighing heavily before throwing off the blanket.

"Ya hungry?" Joey asked, sensing that maybe the evening might turn out better.

"I suppose," Kaiba mumbled and joined him by the stove.

"Well, you're eating regular meals as long as you're here. Can't have Mokuba getting on my case ‘bout not feeding you right." 

Joey speared a pasta noodle from the boiling pot and blew on it before popping it into his mouth. Mmmm. Al dente. Perfect. 

He cocked his head at Kaiba and smiled. "I'm not much of a cook, but it's a hot meal. Thanks for taking me to the store yesterday. Otherwise, we'd really be screwed."

Kaiba stared at him for a moment. Then he turned away and retrieved two clean plates from the cabinet without prompting.

Dinner happened, even if they didn't talk much. Then they, with Joey seated on the floor and Kaiba still monopolizing the couch, spent the rest of the night watching movies that seemed to elicit the least amount of scorn from Kaiba, namely _Star Trek IV_ and surprisingly, _The Fifth Element_. Figured that Kaiba was a sci-fi geek. 

But when it came to bedtime, there was more than a moment's hesitation on Kaiba's part before he said, "I can take the sofa."

No, he really couldn't. Because given the small size of Joey's apartment, Joey's "sofa" was really more of a loveseat.

Joey hooked his arm around Kaiba's elbow and dragged him into the bedroom instead. "C'mon, Kaiba, it's not like you've never slept in my bed before."

They'd just never slept in the same bed without, y'know, "sleeping together" first.

Getting ready for bed was awkward, though. With nothing else to do or any other responsibilities demanding their attention, turning in early seemed the way to go. Kaiba almost seemed shy about getting naked, almost visibly cringing when he asked to borrow one of Joey's shirts. Joey bit the inside of his cheek from saying anything that might make Kaiba mad or uncomfortable. 

After they turned off the light and slipped under the sheets, they kept several inches of space between them down the middle of the bed. It was easy to doze off after having sex, satiated by an orgasm and a healthy dose of endorphin. Now, they laid stiffly side-by-side without touching. 

Joey stared at the ceiling, mesmerized by the soft sound of Kaiba's breathing and the way his mattress shifted with both of them on top. The night was strange for so many reasons. Whereas Joey might usually fall asleep to the sound of street traffic from outside his window, it was almost dead silent with the travel ban in place. There were also no rowdy drunks jeering from the sidewalk outside the bar across the street. If not for the faint murmur of his neighbor's TV through the adjoining wall, it almost felt like he and Kaiba were the only two people in the world.

He clenched his hands at his side, fighting the urge to reach across the divide and take Kaiba's hand.

Perhaps it was then ironic that he woke up wrapped around Kaiba with his arm thrown across Kaiba's waist, his nose buried in his shoulders, and their feet tangled together under the sheets. When he tried to pull away, the movement stirred Kaiba from his slumber. With a hammering heart, Joey waited for him to scold or berate him for the familiarity. Instead, Kaiba met his eyes, sighed deeply, and let his eyelids flutter shut again. 

But not before resting his palm across Joey's forearm draped across his stomach. 

He chalked the move up to the fact that Kaiba was perpetually sleep-deprived.

-x-x-x-

Days 2 and 3 of their self-isolation passed with minimal drama. In the morning, they awoke tangled and even content around each other, even if they didn't talk about it. They each took time away from each other to check in with their siblings privately. They cooked and shared meals with varying degrees of conversation. To pass the time, they watched Netflix and played video games, now pressed against each other on Joey's loveseat/couch. That was the only time they really argued, and it was usually Kaiba putting down his taste for several minutes before they ultimately compromised.

The weirdest part was sharing the same bathroom because learning that Seto Kaiba also needed to shit blew Joey's mind for a hot moment. Kaiba naturally called him an idiot, when he couldn't keep his observation to himself.

Overall, it was going well. Surprisingly well! 

By day 4, though, Joey's mood and outlook began to turn. That day was slightly less companionable as they each fell into long periods of silence without acknowledging each other directly. Kaiba had gone out to his car to retrieve said laptop in some vain hope of accomplishing remote work. When that happened, Joey had been seized by the somewhat rational fear that Kaiba might drive off without a word. Whatever fine law enforcement could levy against Kaiba was probably chump change. And if Kaiba left… Well, that was an answer in itself to the question that Joey was afraid to ask. 

Kaiba did return, but he was gone for almost half an hour despite his car being parked right downstairs. He didn’t explain his delay, and Joey didn’t ask.

The fact that his friends were still blowing up his phone and hounding him with increasingly personal questions didn't help. It must be cabin fever because they acted like a pack of ravenous hyenas descending on a fallen gazelle. If it wasn't for the lockdown, there would be at least two people pounding on his door for the deets. So thank God for small mercies.

Had they murdered each other yet? (Nope, they were actually getting along pretty swell.)

When could the gang expect the wedding invites? (Fuck you guys.)

But here was the thing: Joey did enjoy their time together. He had been for a while, even before the lockdown, as Kaiba arrived earlier before and lingered long after their hookups. The last few days felt like a teasing and surreal glimpse into...something. 

And they hadn't even had sex since that first night Kaiba came over.

Sure, there were these charged moments where Joey thought Kaiba might do _something_. He seemed almost hesitant to try, especially in the light of day. Joey, too, could physically feel the stalemate between them, which only briefly crumbled when they drifted together in sleep.

On day 5, Joey decided he could take the suspense no more. It was do-or-die. He had been planning on this conversation for a while. And if it ended with Kaiba storming off and breaking the shelter-in-place/lockdown/travel ban/whatever, so be it. Joey'd at least have an answer—some kind of resolution to their weird impasse.

It took almost all day, but he finally broached the subject while he did the dishes that'd started to pile up in his sink. "So... what are we gonna tell the gang?"

He could almost feel the air freeze even though he wasn't looking at Kaiba.

"Tell your dweeb friends what?"

Joey shrugged, still trying to play it cool. "I mean, the cat's outta the bag. No matter what we say, they're convinced we're banging. I mean, we are."

"I don't see how this is any of their business," Kaiba replied coldly.

"They're our friends, Kaiba."

" _Your_ friends," corrected Kaiba sourly.

"Details, details," Joey responded snidely. "Look, they know. Your brother knows. Are we just gonna pretend like nothin's up?"

"What happens between us doesn't involve them."

Joey threw down the sponge in frustration, splashing the front of his shirt with soapy water. He spun, his feet sliding out under him on the tiles before he caught himself on a counter. "Fine, _I'm_ asking you then. What are we doing, Kaiba?"

Kaiba stared back from across the combined living room/kitchen space, blinking slowly like he didn't understand the question. "Casual sex partners, I believe," he drawled like Joey was the idiot.

Maybe Joey was an idiot. An idiot for asking and for getting his hopes up. The humiliation burned him.

"I hate to break it to you, but most people don't stay fuck buddies for this long."

"I'm not 'most people,' Wheeler. What does it matter how long it's been?" Something flashed across Kaiba's face, too fast and too far for Joey to make out precisely what. But it was something different than his damn poker face.

Joey rallied before crossing the room to stand over Kaiba, who was still trying to lord over him from the sofa like it was a throne. Kaiba dug his nails into the sofa arm for a second, then forced his hands to unclench and release the upholstery. They stared at each other, sizing the other up for a fight. The only problem was Joey didn't think they were having the same fight.

He shifted his balance onto his right foot, rolling his head to the side. "There's a saying that I dunno if you've heard before: 'shit or get off the pot.' I won't argue that the sex hasn't been great, but doncha think we've moved beyond just hookin' up?"

"Is this really the best time to be having this conversation?" Kaiba asked and sat back, crossing one leg over the other.

"If not now, then when?!" Joey shouted. "Or were you hoping that you could just ignore the question after all this blows over?"

Kaiba's gaze flitted to the side, suddenly awfully cagey. "I'm saying there are larger issues at hand to concern ourselves with."

"I know that!" Joey had more than his fair share of non-Kaiba-related issues to worry about, given the current environment. Like Serenity's safety thousands of miles away. Or whether or not he would have either of his jobs after they were set free. General concerns about Yugi's grandpa, who needed to be encased in a bubble or something until the whole situation passed. "But you and I are stuck here for another week at least. We can't do anything ‘bout all that other stuff. Not the economy. Not even your company. That's all out of our control! But this? Us? It isn't."

He tried to take a step closer, but there was no room for him to sit on the couch, and Kaiba's long legs had established a no-go zone about two feet in front of the furniture. "It's been a year, Kaiba. If you were interested in gettin' with someone else, you'd already be gone. I can't just be your booty call forever. I want a relationship eventually. I want a boyfriend. I want someone that wants to be around me and not just because of the sex."

Through Joey's spiel, Kaiba watched him through narrowed eyes and with shoulders drawn tight. 

He let out a whooshing breath, feeling his courage finally flag. "I think we could be good. These last few days haven't been bad. But if that's not something you want, then I obviously can't force ya. We just can't keep doing thishalf-assed thing anymore. I won't kick you out before lockdown's lifted, but know that I need a clean break once this whole mess is over. Got it?"

Without waiting for Kaiba's answer, he strolled into the bedroom and shut the door quietly. He wasn't cruel enough to exile Kaiba to the couch for the rest of the lockdown, but he needed some space right now to gather the broken pieces. He knew it was a risk talking to Kaiba about them, but it was a long-overdue conversation. Joey was tired of waiting around for Kaiba. Joey may be stupid enough to catch feelings for Seto Kaiba, but he wasn't so stupid that he'd pine forever.

He crawled under the covers, clutched his pillow to his chest, and blinked back the tickle in the corner of his eyes.

Rip it off like a band-aid. Better now, early on before he spent too many days lost in a daydream of what they could have been.

Joey didn't know when he fell asleep. But when the bed dipped with another person's weight, he jolted awake and tore the blanket off his head. Kaiba was perched on the edge on one knee, the fingers of both hands splayed wide on the mattress. His expression was mostly unreadable under the faint light cast by the streetlamp outside of the window with its curtains still left open. Kaiba had apparently turned off the room's lights before attempting to climb into bed.

Questions, so many questions, lodged in Joey's throat that he almost couldn't breathe. So instead, he turned his back to Kaiba and said nothing, staring blankly out his bedroom window. The mattress shifted some more, and the sheets rustled as Kaiba settled in. Neither of them said anything. Based on Kaiba's breathing pattern, Joey guessed Kaiba laid awake for almost as long as he did until fatigue caught up to him early in the morning.

-x-x-x-

For better and worse, Joey did not wake up tangled with Kaiba. He groaned and buried his head into his pillow to block out the intrusive morning light. There was a vague sense of warmth, another human body, behind him. It was inviting and took all of Joey's self-control to not roll toward it for one final cuddle.

He sighed deeply, still feeling bone-tired and not caring if Kaiba was awake or not to hear him. The sheets slid off his slouched shoulders as he contemplated the long and, no doubt, awkward days and weeks ahead of him. There were talks about lifting some of the more severe restrictions as people's supplies started to dwindle toward the end of the first week. Only within walking distance, though, and everyone would still be expected to keep their distance from one another. Joey hoped the rumors were true.

Any escape from Kaiba would be a godsend.

But before he could slip out of bed, an arm grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back in. He collided with Kaiba's chest, drawing a mild grunt of pain from the other man. Served the jerk right.

"Leggo," Joey growled.

The grip on him only tightened. Probably because Kaiba liked being a contradictory ass.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Joey directed his question to the bedroom wall, fighting the hitch in his breath.

Kaiba forcibly maneuvered him until they were face-to-face. Joey tried to fight it at first, but he was both physically and emotionally exhausted. Not that Kaiba looked much better. The semi-permanent bruises under his eyes were especially prominent under today's morning sun. It seemed that one restless night had eradicated all the progress of the previous more restful ones.

"You look like shit," Joey said.

"Probably," croaked Kaiba. He squeezed his eyes shut, cleared his throat, and opened his eyes to try again. "Probably because I didn't sleep much. Not that you're one to judge."

Kaiba thumbed the patch of skin under Joey's left eye. Joey shivered at the caress. His heart clenched around the stupid, sharp stab of hope that stabbed into it.

"Jeez, I wonder why. Just lemme go," Joey pleaded while pulling a brave face. He was not fucking falling to pieces like a chick. In bed with Seto Kaiba. "I hafta get up."

"Why?" asked Kaiba, eyes suddenly bright and burning. "As you keep pointing out to me, there's nothing urgent waiting for us."

Joey glared. The smug bastard thought he was so smart for using his own argument against him.

Kaiba continued, effortlessly brushing aside Joey's glower as he pulled him closer. "It seems like a good opportunity to sleep in, wouldn't you say?"

Hiding his face in Kaiba's sternum, Joey blinked rapidly. He shouldn't dare to hope, but he wanted to. He really, really wanted to believe. 

"Is that your answer?" he whispered against Kaiba's shoulder.

For a moment, Joey thought Kaiba hadn't heard him. Then a hand hesitantly smoothed his hair before resettling on the small of his back.

"We'll talk later, Joey."

He held Kaiba and that jagged shard of hope tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrestled a long time about posting this or not. Because I wrote this when there was much less sense of urgency around everything, which was really just complacency in hindsight. But I'm putting it up here now, mainly because the fest this is a part of ends today.
> 
> Please, if you can, social distance. Stay at home for your community's sake. Young does not mean invulnerable, and underlying conditions like compromised immuno-systems and diabetes knows no age limit. Do your part to help flatten the curve, especially for those that can't stay home; all the medical professionals, food services, and grocery store employees that make up our frontline. Thanks and stay safe.


End file.
